Jen the Babysitter
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jen calls off a night with her friends to try out a babysitting job, but unfortunately for her, she is trapped to babysit a spoiled, obnoxious, annoying little brat: Ed's 'baby sister', Sarah.


**A/N: I made this pic of Jen spanking Sarah on MS Paint one day, I thought maybe it would be an interesting crossover. If any OC's are around, I own them, other than that, everybody belongs to their respective owners. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

Angelia and Matt Hill were in their bedroom, getting ready to get out of the house tonight. They were finally going to have an evening together for the first time since before their daughter Sarah was born. Angelia was fiddling with her earrings to get ready while Matt was having trouble with his tie.

"Oh, dear, just let me do it..." Angelia sighed, then went to her husband, putting the tie together. "Honestly, I have three kids... The two good ones are sleeping over at his friends' house and playing with her favorite dollies."

"Ah, hon, you know I have a hard time with tie knots, what with being in the office all hours of the day." Matt defended himself.

"We can't waste too much time, the babysitter will be here any minute." Angelia said.

Sarah walked by with one of her dolls. "Babysitter? Mom, can't you make Ed come back from his stupid friends' house and stay here to watch me?"

"No, Sarah," Angelia bent down to her daughter's height. "Your brother really wanted to spend tonight with those boys you keep telling me about, besides, it's time you had a real babysitter. Ed's just not emotionally ready to become one, when I had him babysit you before, the house was a total mess and you were in a cage."

"**IT WAS THEIR FAULTS!**" Sarah instantly yelled.

Angelia grunted, standing up straight and rubbing her ear, wiggling the inside of it. "Sarah, darling, I've told you a thousand times to never yell at Mommy when she's directly face-to-face with you..."

"Sorry..." Sarah played innocent as always.

"Now, Matt, are you about ready so we can have dinner and a movie?" Angelia asked, rather pompously, she always acted like she was a civilized aristocrat, which she really wasn't, but was indeed the bossiest mom in the neighborhood. Probably where Sarah got her nature from.

"Ready, darling." Matt linked arms with her like a true gentleman.

"Good," Angelia smiled, feeling pleased, then went to get her coat on as the doorbell rang. "Oh, right on schedule... Sarah, would you be a dear and get the door for Mommy and Daddy?"

Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes, then went downstairs to that. She opened the door to see a teenage girl around the age of sixteen, she had long dark scarlet-colored hair, blue jeweled eyes, a light lavender hooded jacket, a cream-colored skirt with a blue stripe, blue socks, and white shoes with blue soles.

"Hi, I'm Jen Masterson and I'll be your babysitter tonight," the girl bent down to the younger girl's height and chuckled. "Won't that be fun?"

"Who ya tryin' to impress?" Sarah narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"Ah, Jennifer, there you are," Angelia came downstairs with her husband, clutching her purse. "There's a roast in the oven that should be ready to come out in half an hour, Sarah's bedtime is 8:00 sharp, and emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hill." Jen smiled at the blonde woman.

"Of course," Angelia still smiled. "Good-bye, Sarah, be good for Jennifer. Kisses!" she called, then kissed her hand, then blew a kiss down to her daughter with her very pronounced red lips.

Sarah did the same, feigning sweetness and batting her eyelashes. "I'll miss you, Mommy and Daddy, have a good night out! I wish I could go out with you!" she then pouted, with tears leaking from her eyes.

"We won't be gone very long, princess," Matt soothed his baby girl. "Jane will take good care of you."

"Um, Mr. Hill, my name's Jen." the teen corrected.

"Right, Janet."

"Jen."

"Jillian."

Jen rolled her eyes slightly, then smiled, allowing Angelia and Matt to go out and have a good time. "Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Hill!"

"We should be back by 10:00, call us if you need anything!" Angelia called as she left with her husband.

Jen smiled, then shut the door behind her, then came to Sarah. "Hey, kiddo, what'ya say we have some fun?"

"Okay, listen up, we got some rules to cover," Sarah sneered at the teenage girl. "1: Stay out of my way. 2: I go to bed when I want. 3: Do my homework."

"Shouldn't you do it?" Jen decided not to argue and tried to make an understanding with the younger girl.

"Oh, you think I'm gonna do my own homework?" Sarah looked to her. "This is the only chance I have, I'd make my brother Ed do my homework if he wasn't just plain stupid!"

"I don't think that's appropriate language for someone your age, little missy." Jen narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"HA! I go to junior high school, _Jennifer_!" Sarah folded her arms, glaring up at the teenage girl. "NOW MOVE IT!"

* * *

Jen grunted, coming further inside and decided to check on the dinner that Sarah's mother made. "Wow, that looks good..." She smiled at the dinner she would share with the kid. She then put her backpack down and sat in one of the chairs.

"**THAT'S MY SEAT!**" Sarah kicked her out of it and sat on it. "Now, let's find something to watch, or can you mess that up too?"

'What's up with this kid?' Jen scoffed in her mind, then put on an educational television channel since Sarah was younger than her.

"You think I'm some kinda baby?" Sarah growled. "What's wrong with you!?"

Jen looked back at her. "What's wrong with _you_? I haven't even done anything to you and all you do is insult me and boss me around like some primadonna!"

"I didn't _ask _for a babysitter, you know!" Sarah huffed with her arms folded.

Jen's gaze hardened on the girl. "Whatever..."

"Get my dinner, will ya?" Sarah leaned back.

* * *

Jen gave a nod, then went to the kitchen. Anything would be better than being stuck with this spoiled brat of a girl. This was the hardest babysitting job she had ever endured. Jen found Angelia's oven mitts, then opened the door to take out the roast and let it sit for a minute since it was so scolding hot.

"Man, this looks so good," Jen smiled. "Mrs. Hill must be one heck of a cook." She snapped a picture of the roast and posted it on her ToonFace to have a little joke with her friends of how she was going to be eating good tonight despite having to babysit an obnoxious little twerp like Sarah.

Sarah was in the other room, being bored, but watching television. She just wished Ed were here, only to be stuck in the basement, then she'd get Jimmy to come over and they would think of ways to get Ed in trouble. But no, her parents had to go out and get her a lame babysitter like Jen Masterson. Why can't things be like they always were? Sarah threatening Ed to do what she wanted or else she'd tell their mom. She wondered if the same would work on Jen? Would she get in as much trouble? Sarah went to the telephone then.

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy," Sarah said after dialing the Chrinstenson "It's me. Listen, I need you to come over."

'_Is Ed looking after you again?_'

"No, I have a real babysitter this time, her name's Jen and she's a total dork!"

Jimmy laughed a little. '_You sounded like Kevin just then._'

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Just get over here!"

'_I'm coming!_'

Sarah hung up and grinned eagerly. Angelia and Matt told Jen that Sarah couldn't have any friends over and now Jimmy was on his way over. This will bust Jen for sure.

"Sarah, time for dinner!" Jen called from the kitchen.

"Hang on, I'm gonna wash up first!" Sarah called back, then rushed upstairs.

Jen hummed, why was Sarah being nice all the sudden? That girl had to had been hiding something. But what? She then just decided to get Sarah's plate ready, adding plenty of vegetables for the younger girl to grow up big and strong like parents always used to convince their kids to eat healthy.


End file.
